Family
by Graphicmaker1
Summary: After Tony DiNozzo's life has been completely turned upside down, doubt starts to creep in. Luckily, he has someone around to give him a much needed pep talk. Father/son. A missing scene for 13x24 "Family First".
It was just past ten o'clock at night when Gibbs was finally finishing up his work in the bullpen. He had already sent McGee and Bishop home a while earlier, of course it hadn't been easy but he did manager to convince them to leave and get some much needed rest. They needed to be on top of their game if they were going to hunt down Trent Kort as fast as possible.

He wearily rubbed his forehead and sighed, his thoughts wandering to the huge tragedy that had befallen his team so recently. _Ziva_. The agent he had truly thought of as a daughter was now gone. Forever.

He sighed again, getting lost in his memories for a moment before quickly snapping himself out of it. He needed to focus on the matters at hand and remember that other people were counting on him right now, especially since now there was a child that had come into the picture.

He knew he had to give DiNozzo a visit, see how his Senior Field Agent was holding up, so he finally stood up, grabbed his coat off the chair and headed towards the elevator.

Half an hour later, he reached his destination. He knocked on the door and Tony's father answered it. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up. I'm surprised it wasn't sooner." said Senior.

"How is he?" asked Gibbs.

"About how you'd expect after losing the love of his life and ending up with a child he never knew about… He's over in the living room trying to put the little girl to bed and to say the least, he hasn't been having much luck Gibbs." Senior replied.

The agent nodded and followed the direction of the loud crying.

Senior went to his own room, deciding to give them some time alone, Gibbs had been there for his son way longer than he had during his adult life and he knew how much his son looked up to him.

"DiNozzo." called Gibbs, entering the living room.

Tony looked up from his child. "Oh, hey Boss. What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you DiNozzo! Don't make me headslap you at a time like this." he barked gruffly. "What did ya think I was doin'? Rough night?" he asked, nodding towards the wailing child in his Senior Field Agent's arms.

"Well, considering, the only true love of my life is now dead and all of a sudden I have a kid I never even knew existed, I'm doing just peachy. Thanks for asking!" Tony ended up shouting most of the words without even realizing it.

He flushed, "Sorry Boss.", he mumbled. "She just won't stop crying." The desperation in his voice was clear.

And of course that's when Tali started crying even harder and more hysterically, her sobs getting even more intense and piercing by each second.

The older man ignored the needless apology. He reached out his arms as if to pick up the child and Tony wordlessly deposited her into his father figure's waiting arms.

Gibbs then began to work his paternal magic, expertly shushing the child and patting her back, soothing her, as he once did all the time, with a another little girl a lifetime ago. Tali immediately calmed down and started sucking her thumb peacefully, falling asleep quickly on the old man's chest.

Tony watched in wonderment for a few seconds and smiled slightly _. How does he do that?_

"With practice, DiNozzo. Practice. That's all it is.", said Gibbs as the corner of his mouth lifted up into a slight grin.

"You always know what I'm thinking Boss, don't you?" asked Tony as Gibbs continued to rock the sleeping child.

"Oh just most of the time, DiNozzo." the older man replied as Tony wearily sat down.

"I don't know what to do.", he whispered desperately as he looked down at his knees.

Gibbs went to sit down across from the man he had come to think of as a son over the decade they had worked together, carefully adjusting his hold on the still asleep little girl.

"DiNozzo.", called Gibbs, softly. "Tony.", he tried again. "Look at me." The younger man finally raised his tearful green eyes up to look into surprisingly gentle blue ones filled with wisdom. "You can do this Tony." The depth of his tone cut through Tony's negative thoughts like a sharp knife. "Don't you dare doubt yourself, DiNozzo." he continued, "Ever. It's okay to be scared, hell, I was scared to death when Shannon had Kelly but it was the best thing to ever happen to me and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Even though your circumstances aren't ideal, I'm happy for you and more importantly: proud of you. I always have been and I believe in you Anthony, you are going to be a wonderful father. Trust me." He said as he reached over and gave the younger man's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then let go.

Tony ducked his head, shyly. "You really think so, Boss?"

"I know so, Dinozzo. I know." The older man smiled then stood up and Tony followed, Gibbs then ever so gently put Tali into her father's eager arms.

Gibbs then proceeded to carefully plant a tender kiss on the precious child's forehead, "Sweet dreams, beautiful.", he whispered.

He glanced over at Dinozzo one last time. "Remember DiNozzo, we'll all have your six. Not just me, but the whole team, that's what family does. Call me, if you need anything, I mean it. Stay home, take care of Tali, let us do our job, we'll get Kort. Take some time to get your head on straight. Focus on your daughter first." said Gibbs as he reached for the door.

"Got it Boss. Thanks." said Tony.

"Ah hell DiNozzo, after all these years, you still think you need to thank me?" Gibbs shook his head exasperatedly and grinned wryly to himself as he stepped into the hallway, making his exit. _Tony is going to be fine._ _We'll make sure of it. All of us._

After tucking in Tali for the night, Tony looked down at his child, _his_ baby girl, his flesh and blood. Tony realized he truly had the strength to do this. He would be the best father he could possibly be to his daughter. No matter what, he'd make certain of it. For Ziva. For Tali. For himself.

And if he happened to need a little help on the way, well, that's what _family_ was for, after all.


End file.
